he could warm them
by Amber Everfor
Summary: Snow White and Rose Red befriended a bear when they were little girls, unaware he was a cursed prince. Now, they're young women, and sleeping by the fire will never be the same...


He might look like a bear, walking on four legs with long claws and snout, but inside the blubber and fur, he was still a young man, with two sweet, pretty young women sleeping with him in front of the fireplace. Their cottage had been his refuge for years and they had often lain with him but now…

Every bump and curve of Rose Red's body, stretched over his back, tortured him with desire and Snow White lay before him, resting her head on his furry brown arm. He scanned the form made even more enticing in the firelight and brushed a single claw across the bottom of her foot. Her eyes remained closed, her chest continued its rhythmic lifting and lowering with her sleep, but her little sound of approval at the gesture encouraged the bear to go further.

He extended his long, rough tongue to lick the bottom of her foot. It twitched in response, but the slight smile across Snow's ruby lips pushed him again. The tongue slid across her other foot, then up her leg. She sighed and parted those luscious lips. Her eyelids flickered.

Bear allowed himself a low hum as he opened his mouth on her kneecap. On top of him, Rose shifted, her hip bone teasing a softer part of his back where her warmth could penetrate. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was crazed with lust for the women who'd befriended him when they were little girls, soon after that miserable little gnome had transformed him from a handsome prince into a lumbering mass of animal.

Admittedly, he'd thought at the time that it was a small (and temporary) price to pay for the days-long sex with the gnome's daughter. She was so adorable, with dimples and a china doll face, and she'd ridden his teen cock like a hobby horse, squeezing her pretty pink breasts as though they were puddings, with the sweetest cherries jutting from them. She was tiny, tight and tart and the first-timer couldn't get enough of her, until her father had come home in a rage and exacted his revenge.

The prince had offered the gnome gold and a promise to never touch his daughter again to change him back, but a couple of accidents that had resulted in his beard being maimed had hardened the little man's anger. He'd taken the gold but left the cocky, handsome young prince less than desirable or suitable for pretty young maidens.

Snow and Rose weren't your typical young maidens though. They had come upon the gnome when his beard had been grabbed by large fish and birds. They'd saved the ingrate by cutting his beard to free him and Bear had made the mistake of laughing about it, which had doomed him to remain the four-legged creature that most girls would fear. But not Rose and Snow.

They had loved rolling around with him in the meadow or riding on his bare back through the forest and had offered him the warm fire during cold winters. A number of winters had passed. The girls were young women, whom young men would want to claim. Bear had taken to dragging himself in the snow to cool his desire. Tonight, Rose's mother was gone, he was a prince…and not going anywhere.

But he realized the limitations, as he inched over to Snow's side. He would never want to hurt them and knew he was simply too big so, he could warm them but would primarily be encouraging them. He shifted to lower Rose next to Snow. She turned to spoon the soft body.

Snow had complained to him all about her return to the castle. Her blue eyes had blazed with fury as she'd told him her evil stepmother had spanked her again and dug her sharp nails between Snow's tender legs, piercing her labia.

He'd been unable to comfort her then but had an idea now. Her gown was pushed up, revealing the high, firm buttocks with red marks from a cruel but enthusiastic hand. Bear ran his tongue over them and Snow sighed as the marks faded and the stinging ceased. She turned on her back and looked up at him with a small smile.

It was as he had hoped. As a magical creature, he could offer some healing. He placed his snout on her leg. It would be her choice. She separated her knees, exposing gouges in the delicate, pale skin. He lowered his head, carressing the affected area on one leg, while licking the wounds of the other.

As a bear, he wasn't a carnivore, but as a man, he longed to eat, suckle and paw. He made a low groan, his hot breath blowing into her slit. Snow closed her eyes and moaned, pulling her knees up—another invitation?

"Snow?" Rose awoke to sounds of growing excitement from her fireside mates. Snow turned to her with the same smile she'd given Bear, placed her hand on the side of Rose's soft face and nuzzled her, humming.

_Kiss her, kiss her_, Bear begged them both in his head, brushing the back of a paw over Rose's legs and the dip of her waist.

"Snow?" Rose whispered again, her head moving in sync with the other girl's. Bear grinned as he pulled down the sleeve of Rose's gown. If he couldn't give the white-blonde girl what she needed himself…. Her shoulder glowed with firelight and Snow appeared drawn to it as she leaned over to nibble it then drop her head to the deep valley of Rose's cleavage.

Snow hiked her leg, providing Bear with a maddening view, as she moved to Rose's nipples, while Rose's hands touched every part of Snow that she could.

"Bear?" she asked when she felt teeth carefully bringing down her bloomers.

Snow climbed on top of her, forking both of their legs. She closed her mouth over Rose's, filling the more hesitant girl with deep delight.

Before Bear was a double helping of moist, shiny vagina—Snow's black nest and Rose's nearly hairless package—pink, puckered and expectant. His tongue lolled long from his mouth but he resisted. Surely, with his interest in their pleasure, they had to realize he wasn't just a bear. He loved them as only a man could.

The girls devoured each other's mouths as their bear continued his nudging and urging for them to go further. Snow returned her attention to Rose's heaving breasts, kneading them until the nipples pled for her mouth, while Rose massaged Snow's fire-lit buttocks, healed and too lovely to resist.

Bear dropped lower, his snout absorbing the quickening scent of the women. He lay his arms at their sides, wrapping the three of them in a pulsating, mounting blanket of passion.

The women grinded on each other while the prince rubbed against them with his bear face. Rose and Snow stared into each other's eyes, fevered and desperate, shaking and panting. Their ecstatic scream, with Bear's roar, reverberated through the cottage.

The menage collapsed on the rug and slept with total satisfaction. Early in the morning, Bear lifted his head, detecting sounds outside before the women could. He climbed to his feet and got their coats from hooks by the door. _Wake up_, he seemed to say as he prodded them.

They rose groggily, their gowns gathered around their waists. Bear tried to ignore the sight as he pointed his nose to the mother's room then the door. Snow and Rose understood and hurried for their shoes, throwing on their coats. Rose opened the door and Bear stooped down for them to climb on his back.

They were away from the cottage just as Rose's mother approached it, seeing only her girls riding off on the bear, a typical sight, but how careless of them to leave the door open for that frigid air to enter. (Actually, it was very clever of Snow, who hoped the cold would mask the sex smells of the previous evening.)

On the back of the bear, she and Rose sat very close together, with Snow rubbing the bare legs of Rose before her. Rose leaned back, still euphoric that it had happened, something she would've been too shy to ever initiate herself. She turned her head for an early-morning kiss.

Snow threw back her hood, letting the cold, morning air blow in her black tresses and sting her cheeks. She felt alive and so far removed from the torture of her stepmother. _It felt so good where bear licked me last night. I wonder why he stopped. _

Silly question. Of course, she couldn't accept cunnilingus from a forest animal, except, she hadn't felt as though she were being touched by a forest animal. _Bear's never been like a normal bear but he felt even closer to human last night, closer to…_


End file.
